


wet

by artemis_west



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Underwear, Vibrators, boydsten, trans!neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: Neil is a bad boy, and Daddy has to punish him.





	wet

**Author's Note:**

> lmao at that title i'm so original
> 
> anyway, trans neil, daddy matt, enjoy, this smut is a bit filthier than my normal stuff i feel like so i made it only available to registered users. hope y'all like it!

Neil got in trouble for touching himself when he wasn’t supposed to. 

He didn’t mean to. It was just that Matt had already been gone for two hours, and it would be at least another two before he got back. Neil didn’t know if he could wait that long. He’d been watching porn - another thing he wasn’t supposed to do by himself - and he was already wet. Practically dripping in the soft cotton boy briefs Matt bought him a few weeks ago. They were red with little orange foxes on them, and Neil blushed when he’d first opened them. Matt had told him to go put them on and model them for him. Then he’d made Neil get on his knees and suck him off, splattering his face with cum. Neil had soaked the underwear during the blowjob, and they’d had to go in the wash right away. 

They’d already been through the laundry at least ten times since Neil started wearing them. 

As Neil sat with Matt’s laptop on the bed in front of him, his legs spread, he bit his lip and wondered if he was about to make it an eleventh. 

He knew he shouldn’t have been watching porn - Daddy was always disappointed in him when Neil watched it without him. There were rules. But Neil’s libido was through the roof today, and he was hornier than usual. The porn he was watching was really good - a trans guy jacking himself off, and his moans were so pretty and sweet, and the wet sounds coming from the laptop speaker were making Neil’s skin flushed. 

He glanced at the door for the hundredth time, and then glanced at his phone on the nightstand, just waiting to get caught. He and Matt lived alone, and Matt had promised he wouldn’t be back until later - he had practice, and then he’d planned to grab a drink with his team - but Neil still felt like someone was going to walk in any minute. 

He couldn’t resist it anymore, not when the boy’s moans in the video started to reach a higher pitch. Neil spread his legs wider and slipped his fingers inside his briefs, sliding them over the wetness. Neil brought his other hand up to his breast - he wasn’t wearing his binder today, since he was home alone and they hadn’t made plans to go out later - and massaged it gently, pinching his sensitive nipple between his fingers. With the hand he was using on his pussy, he rubbed his clit, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He tugged on it a few times, fighting the urge to close his legs against the tingling sensation. Neil wished Matt were doing this, but he couldn’t wait for him to get home. He needed something now. 

He knew he was going to get in trouble for it later, but it was worth it.

Neil slipped two fingers inside his pussy, biting his lip on a moan. He tried to keep watching the porn, but after a few minutes, his head fell back against the pillows and his eyes closed as he fingered himself. Neil rubbed his clit fast, his hips rolling on the bed. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, clenching as the orgasm hit him. It rolled through him, making his body convulse and twitch with the aftershocks. His underwear was soaked again. He blushed when he took his fingers out, sucking them into his mouth to taste himself. Neil sat up and closed the tab with the porn before he closed the laptop and put it back where Matt had left it earlier this morning. He waited until his legs stopped shaking to get up from the bed, and then he took off the wet underwear and shoved them into the laundry hamper, burying them under some of Matt’s shorts. He already planned on telling Matt what he’d done - he didn’t like lying to Daddy - but he was embarrassed and guilty, so he tried to hide the evidence. Neil went to the bathroom to clean himself up and changed into a fresh pair of panties, a navy blue color that Daddy always said he liked Neil best in because it brought out his hair and eyes. He slipped one of Matt’s t-shirts on. It hung down to his thighs, and the collar dipped to expose his clavicle. Neil found a pair of cute knee socks in the drawer and put those on, too. If he looked cute enough, Matt would either go easy on him or his punishment would be even worse. It could swing either way. Neil liked leaving it to chance. 

He left the bedroom and waited for Matt on the couch in the living room, turning on the sports channel to watch Exy until he got home. 

When Neil heard footsteps outside the door and the jingle of keys, he hurried to turn the TV off and switch his position on the couch. He kneeled on the cushions, leaning forward a bit to arch his back. When Matt stepped into the apartment, Neil was the first thing he saw. 

He smiled warmly, and Neil just lit up at that. He always did. But Matt’s eyes narrowed suspiciously when he saw what Neil was wearing. 

“That isn’t what I left you in this morning,” he said, his voice gentle. Neil shook his head, doing his best to look sorry. 

“Daddy, I have to tell you something.” He looked down at the couch cushions, folding his hands on his knees. “I did something bad. I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Neil heard Matt drop his duffel bag by the door. His stomach started to flutter in excitement when Matt walked over to him. Matt put a hand under Neil’s chin and lifted his face up, his eyes soft. “What did you do, baby boy?”

“Will you be mad?” Neil asked quietly.

“I could never be mad at you, love. But you know the rules. If you do something bad, Daddy has to punish you.”

Neil nodded, lip trembling. Matt sat down on the couch and gathered Neil into his lap, rubbing his back. Neil curled up against his chest, warm and safe. “Now tell me what you did.”

Neil took a deep breath. “Well, after you left this morning I was really, really horny, and I - I couldn’t wait, so I watched porn and I masturbated. And I soaked the fox underwear again.” His cheeks flamed, and he wouldn’t look at Matt when he said it. Matt’s hand stopped rubbing Neil’s back, and he paused. 

“So you felt bad, and you changed,” Matt said thoughtfully, trailing his fingers down Neil’s stomach until he got to the blue panties. He tugged at them lightly, and then his fingers moved down to Neil’s legs, pulling at the socks. Neil shivered, goose bumps rising on his skin at his Daddy’s gentle touch. Matt was always so soft with him. He treated Neil so delicately. Most of the time, anyway. Neil always made it known when he wanted things a bit rougher, and Daddy left him with bruises in all the places he wanted them.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Neil said demurely, nuzzling Matt’s chest. “I knew you would be upset, but I did it anyway because I was just - I was so wet already and I couldn’t wait for you to get home.”

“Where is the underwear now?” Matt asked softly, lips trailing over Neil’s jaw. His hand moved back up and slid between Neil’s legs, cupping his pussy over the panties. Neil shivered and tilted his head back. 

“In the hamper,” Neil said, fists clenching in Matt’s shirt as he spread his legs a little wider. Matt’s finger traced over his clit, and he whimpered. 

“Go get them,” Matt said. “And put them back on. Then you come back out here, and I’ll tell you your punishment.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Neil hurried to do as he was told when Matt let him go. He rushed to the bedroom, slipped out of the blue panties, and dug the fox underwear back out from the hamper. He felt dirty when he put them back on - they were wet and sticky, and Neil blushed madly. He moved more slowly back out into the living room, where Matt was still sitting on the couch. Matt smiled when he saw Neil and crooked a finger, gesturing for him to come closer. When Neil was close enough, Matt put his big hands around Neil’s waist and guided him where he wanted him. He pulled Neil down onto the couch, positioning him so that he was laying down across the cushions, his feet by Matt’s lap. Matt spread Neil’s legs and carefully examined the wet spot in the underwear. He brought his fingers to Neil’s pussy and traced them over the damp cloth, and Neil shivered, a small whine escaping his lips. 

“Oh, baby,” Matt said gently, finger circling Neil’s clit over the underwear. “You made a mess, didn’t you? Look at how wet you made yourself.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Neil whined, arching up to get more pressure from Matt’s fingers. But Matt pulled his hand away, giving Neil a stern look. 

“No, honey. Be good now. I have to decide what I’m going to do with you.”

“Daddy,” Neil said, trying not to squirm under the tickle of Matt’s fingers. 

“Shh, baby. Daddy’s thinking.” Matt kept rubbing his fingers over the underwear, slowly and lightly, and Neil felt himself growing wetter again. His breathing quickened and he bit his lip, trying to stay still and be a good boy. 

Finally, Matt nodded to himself. He stood up, and then bent down to pick up Neil, carrying him in his arms. Neil snuggled against his chest, mouthing at his neck, wondering what his punishment was going to be. Matt carried him to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed, positioning his legs how he wanted them. He smiled at Neil and bent down to kiss his forehead, running a hand through his hair. Neil preened under his touch. 

“Are you gonna be a good boy now?” Matt whispered, his other hand tracing over Neil’s breast, squeezing it gently. Neil moaned and nodded, wanting Matt’s lips on him. 

“Yes, Daddy, I promise. I’ll be so good for you. I’m sorry I made myself all wet.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. But you know how this works. You did something bad, and bad boys get punished.” Matt squeezed his breast again, harder this time. Neil whimpered, his body arching off the bed. Matt held him in place. “Stay still, baby boy. Don’t move. Can you do that?” Matt pulled back to look into Neil’s eyes, thumb brushing his cheek, and Neil nodded. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Matt’s eyes were proud, and Neil bloomed like a flower under that look. He loved when Daddy was proud of him. He loved knowing he was good. 

Matt rewarded Neil with a sweet kiss before he moved over to the closet. Neil’s stomach fluttered again as he wondered what Matt was getting. They kept their toys in the closet, in a box in the corner. Neil felt himself leaking, and the wet spot in his underwear grew bigger. He bit his lip and struggled not to touch himself. 

Matt came back with a soft silk ribbon and one of Neil’s favorite toys, a sparkly purple vibrator with a clit stimulator attached. Neil whined, arching his back again. Matt smiled softly. He placed the vibrator on the bed so he could tie Neil’s wrists above his head with the ribbon. Neil fluttered his lashes prettily as Matt tied his wrists together, and Matt kissed his forehead. There was still that smile on his face, soft and gentle, as if punishing Neil was a treat. (It was, always, for both of them). 

“Spread your legs, baby boy,” Matt whispered, nudging Neil’s knees apart on the bed. Neil did as he was told, whimpering when Matt’s fingers traced over the wetness in his underwear again. Matt’s fingers slipped underneath the fabric this time, sliding over Neil’s pussy, and Neil trembled. Matt clicked his tongue. “Poor baby. So wet again already.”

Matt pushed two of his fingers inside, stroking Neil’s inner walls so slowly, and he watched Neil’s face as Neil whined and begged. 

“Daddy, please,” he cried, pushing back against Matt’s fingers. 

“Please what, baby?” Matt pushed his fingers in deeper, thumb pressing down on Neil’s clit. “This is your punishment, sweetheart. Daddy’s gonna put the vibrator in you, as far as it can go in your pretty pussy, and then we’re gonna see if we can try and make you squirt.” His smile was still gentle, and so was his voice, but Neil could see his eyes glinting with heat. 

Neil made a mewling sound, clenching around Matt’s fingers as he pushed them in and out of Neil. Normally, Neil wasn’t a squirter. It had only happened one or two times, and only after  _ intense,  _ mind-blowing stimulation. 

“But Daddy - ” Neil whined, because he didn’t know if he could do it, and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint Matt. Matt put a finger to Neil’s lips, shushing him softly. 

“No buts, honey. This is your punishment. You were a bad boy, and Daddy needs to make sure you learn your lesson.”

Neil took Matt’s finger into his mouth, sucking on it desperately. He liked having things in his mouth when he was nervous; it was a habit, and whether it was good or bad depended on the situation. Right now, it was good. Matt let him suck for a minute or two, still fingering him with his other hand, before he pulled both hands away and left Neil whimpering softly. Matt ran a hand through Neil’s hair. 

“Don’t worry, baby boy. Daddy will give you his cock to suck on in a minute. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, please, Daddy,” Neil cried, rubbing his face into Matt’s hand. Matt smiled and bent down to kiss him, tongue softly caressing his mouth. When he pulled back, he picked up the vibrator from where he’d dropped it on the bed and pulled Neil’s soaked underwear aside. He pressed the head of the toy against Neil’s pussy without turning it on, smiling when Neil moaned softly. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You ready?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Neil nodded, arching his back. He shivered and bit his lip when Matt slid the vibrator in further, deeper and deeper until it was up to the base in Neil’s pussy. The wet sounds it made going in sent an electric thrill up Neil’s spine, and he let out a sound that made Matt stroke his face in concern, eyes warm on Neil. 

“You’re so tight, baby boy. Does it hurt?” Matt paused, fingers on the end of the vibrator. Neil shook his head.

“No, Daddy. I like it.”

Matt smiled. “Good.” He positioned the clit stimulator part of the toy where it belonged against Neil’s clit. Then he turned on the vibrator. 

Neil’s back arched immediately as he cried out. Matt pulled Neil’s underwear back over his pussy, covering the toy. He patted the bulge once before he stood up and grabbed a discarded towel from the floor, laying it out on the bed underneath Neil’s hips. Then Matt unzipped his jeans. Neil’s loud cries were muffled when Matt slid his cock into his mouth. 

“Keep your legs spread, baby boy,” Matt warned gently as Neil’s knees threatened to come together. “Don’t close them until you squirt.”

Tears pricked the corners of Neil’s beautiful eyes as he looked up at Matt from under his lashes, cock in his mouth. Matt gripped Neil’s hair and pushed his face into his groin until Neil choked a little, and Matt tilted his head back, eyes closed. “Oh, that’s it, sweetheart. So good. Use your pretty mouth, baby. Make Daddy come.”

Neil whined and moaned around Matt’s cock as he sucked it, tears falling down his cheeks as he bobbed his head, swirling his tongue expertly around Matt’s cock. Matt rubbed Neil’s head and brushed the tears away from his flushed cheeks, urging him on with quiet praises. 

“Look at how beautiful you are with Daddy’s cock in your mouth,” he whispered, his voice tender, his eyes regarding Neil like he was the most precious thing in the world (he was). Neil’s wrists tugged at the silk tie holding them together, and his fingers twitched to hold Matt’s hand, so Matt gave him what he wanted. Neil sighed happily when Matt twined their fingers together, and Matt thrust in and out of his mouth. On the bed, Neil’s body arched and spasmed with the vibrator mercilessly stimulating his pussy. He really might be able to squirt this way. He hoped he could. He wanted to make Daddy proud. He wanted Daddy to kiss him and nuzzle him and tell him he was a good boy. 

Matt’s smile on Neil only faltered when he moaned, Neil’s mouth milking him with all the fervor Neil could muster. Neil was shaking his head back and forth now as his legs started to tremble uncontrollably, his toes curling at the sensations driving through his body. He was close, so close. The orgasm would knock him out. He could already feel it. Matt would have to pick him up and carry him around for the rest of the day, because his legs wouldn’t work anymore after this, and he would have to wait until tomorrow before they had sex again, because his pussy would be far too sensitive after the force of this orgasm. The clit stimulator on the vibrator was driving him insane, and Neil cried harder, tears pouring out of his eyes as Matt put a hand on the back of his head and kept Neil’s mouth around his cock. 

There were signals and safe words in place if Neil needed to stop at any time, but he didn’t even think of using them. Not when he was so close to the edge. 

After Neil dug his tongue into the slit of Matt’s cock and sucked on the head hard, his moans vibrating straight through Matt, Matt finally pulled out of his mouth and stroked himself over Neil’s face. Neil’s soft crying moans filled the room, his hand squeezing Matt’s so hard that Matt felt knuckles crack. 

“Daddy, Daddy, please, I can’t - ” He gasped as his back arched off the bed again, eyes rolling back in his head. 

“You can do it, baby boy. You’re almost there.” He put his thumb to Neil’s chin and pulled it down gently, opening Neil’s mouth back up. “Daddy’s gonna come in your mouth, pretty baby. Open wide.”

Neil stuck his tongue out obediently, another high-pitched cry spilling from his throat when a wave of pleasure hit him and nearly knocked him unconscious. Neil’s vision was blurry and his entire body felt fuzzy and floating high, almost numb with pleasure. Matt moaned as he positioned his cockhead against Neil’s lips and stroked himself one more time before he spilled into Neil’s mouth, a white puddle pooling on Neil’s pink tongue and spilling down over his lips and chin. Matt scooped up what escaped with his fingers and pushed them against Neil’s tongue, letting him suck them clean. Neil’s chin was trembling, his whole body shaking on the bed. Matt ran his hand through Neil’s hair and bent down to kiss him, nuzzling his cheek. 

“Good boy, sweetheart. You’re so good for me. Daddy loves you so much.” Neil was past the point of words now, incoherent moans and desperate cries the only sounds that left his mouth. Matt squeezed his breasts, mouthing at his nipples over Neil’s t-shirt, and Neil shuddered even more. 

“D-Daddy, I’m c-coming,” he stuttered, hips rising and falling on the bed. 

“Yeah?” Matt asked, his hand traveling down Neil’s body, rubbing over his stomach, teasing his thighs until his fingers found the vibrator. He pulled the soaked fox underwear aside again - and they were  _ completely _ soaked now, wet to the touch all over - and slowly pulled the vibrator out without turning it off. As soon as he did, Neil squirted, the arc of it reaching past the towel Matt had spread, splattering the bed. It was beautiful. Matt made a humming sound as he watched, rubbing Neil’s swollen clit through it. The stream stopped and started as Neil clenched and unclenched, the shockwaves of the orgasm making him convulse. He was practically seizing. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he cried as Matt kept rubbing his clit. He squirted a second time, and a third, and as he cried, Matt whispered in his ear, his free hand curling in Neil’s hair. 

“Look at that, baby. You did it. I knew you could do it. You did such a good job, sweetheart. You made Daddy so proud.” Matt kissed his jaw, and Neil chewed on his lip, his eyes big and wet as they fixed on Matt. 

“I did?” Neil asked, lip still trembling, legs finally closing as the last of the orgasm cycled through him. He sighed in relief as Matt took his hand away, but his body still pulsed, and the place between his legs was more sensitive than it had ever been. Neil’s legs and thighs were sticky and damp, and he felt messy. 

But the way Matt was looking at him made his heart feel so full in his chest, and he curled into Matt instantly, hiding his face in his shoulder, drying his tears on his shirt. 

“Of course you did, honey,” Matt kissed the top of Neil’s head, stroking his back. “You always do. You always make Daddy so proud.”

And Neil’s spine just curled like a cat’s at that, at hearing those words. He kissed Matt’s neck with a watery smile, and Matt pulled his face back so he could lick Neil’s lips and press his tongue into Neil’s mouth. 

“Did you learn your lesson, baby?” Matt whispered softly against his lips. Neil nodded, fists clenching in Matt’s shirt. 

“Yes, Daddy.” His voice was weak and tired after all the crying. 

“And what was it?” Matt prodded. 

“Don’t touch myself when Daddy isn’t home,” Neil said, sniffling. “And don’t watch porn without Daddy.”

“There you go. Good boy,” Matt said, kissing him softly. Neil smiled as Matt’s thumb wiped away the last of the tears from his cheeks. “Let’s clean you up now, huh, baby?”

Neil nodded, lying back on the pillows as his Daddy took care of him. Matt removed the soaked underwear from Neil’s legs and dropped them back in the hamper, along with the towel. He would run a load of laundry right away. Matt picked out a new pair of panties and slid them over Neil’s hips, smiling when Neil shivered a little at the fabric against his oversensitive clit. Then Matt had Neil sit up on the bed. 

“Can I take your shirt off, baby?” he asked, rubbing Neil’s hip. After a minute, Neil nodded. He was feeling good today, good enough to let Matt see his chest without his binder on. Matt slowly lifted Neil’s sweaty shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Before he put a new one on Neil, he bent and kissed each of Neil’s nipples, flicking his tongue over them quickly. Neil whimpered and clutched at Matt. It wasn’t meant to get Neil riled up again - Matt knew they wouldn’t be having sex until tomorrow, when Neil was fully recovered, but it was just to show Neil that Matt thought he was beautiful, and that he loved his body. He worshipped that body simply because it belonged to Neil, and he would worship it no matter how it changed. 

When Neil was in clean clothes, Matt scooped him up and brought him back out into the living room, laying him down on the couch. Matt turned on the TV for him and brought Neil a glass of water from the kitchen. Neil smiled at him, face still flushed. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” he said, sipping the water through a straw. “I love you.” Matt smiled back at him and kissed him, slow and lingering. 

“I love you too, baby boy.” And he did. So much. He always would. 

Matt returned to the bedroom to change the sheets. He replaced the sheets on the bed and started a load of laundry, grinning and shaking his head at the state of Neil’s fox underwear. Those poor little shorts. Since Matt bought them for Neil, they’d been through the washer and dryer so many times that the color was already starting to fade. 

Oh, well. Matt would just have to buy Neil another pair. 

Then they could see how many times Neil would soak those.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i return from the dead with a new fic, this was just a quick one i wrote up but i am currently working on others i hope to post soon, here is a list!
> 
> 1\. a fic for the AFTG Big Bang on tumblr (it's a surprise)  
> 2\. part 2 of my kaarott series  
> 3\. sick neil angst
> 
> look out for those in the next few months and possibly a few others!!


End file.
